The Real World: Teen Titans
by Raven-49ers
Summary: What happens where the Teen Titans stop being nice and start getting real....THE REAL WORLD: TEEN TITANS. If you love the Teen Titans and have any dedication to them at all, you need to read this!
1. Cyborg's Mission

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the teen titans.

**WARNING:** contains sexual themes and mild language

**Note:** I love the teen titans. I really do. But i decided that putting them in a house with each other with nothing to do would be fun so. Enjoy! and please review.

The five teen titans met in the living room of their new room.

" I do not know why we are doing this. Reality television has nothing to do with fighting evil. Actually I think that reality tv is evil itself." Starfire said to the others.

Raven shielded herself from the sounds of the others. She knew something terrible was coming.

"Where is Beast Boy!" Robin exclaimed

" I don't know. I've been looking for BB since we got here."

"He is coming." Raven muttered looking more zombie like than ever.

The doors behind them burst open and there stood Beast Boy looking stupid.

" I have been up all night online searching for the right joke to tell you guys." BB stated.

" Well lets hear it!" Robin exclaimed waiting for an actually funny joke.

" Okay...ummm...uuuuhhhh...lets see... how did it go?" Beast Boy muttered.

The titans stood around looking clueless waiting for the joke.

"Well I forgot it..." Beast Boy said scratching his head, blushing.

"I have had enough...I am tired of you and your foolishness! It seems like eternity that I have been putting up with your stupidity!" Raven screamed

" Raven calm down..." Cyborg said standing up.

"How can you tell me to calm down! No one even likes you!" Raven hissed.

Black light encircled raven. Chairs began to rotate. Raven slowly began floating in the air.

" I am tired of you fools! You get on my---" Raven began being interupted.

" Raven! I love you!" Beast Boy shouted.

"What!" Raven exclaimed falling out of the air.

"You heard me woman! Now come get me!" Beast Boy shouted

"Oh Beast Boy! I love yoy too. I've been awaiting the day that you would admit it. The prophecy was wrong. The real Prophecy

is that I meet you, and give birth to your children!" Raven shouted.

Raven leaped into the arms of her man.

"Call me Beast Man now, because I'll be your beast and your man!" Beast Boy joked.

" Put me down." Raven said her voice going back to the same monotone as before.

" What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

" Dude you just ruined the mood?" Cyborg said.

"What do **you** know about sex. Hell. What do you even know about relationships?" Robin asked.

"I'm the ultimate sex machine!" Cyborg shouted.

"You wish." Starfire added.

"oooooooooo" Everyone said in unison.

"You just got dissed by the Tamarainean." Beast Boy said.

"Your Mama!" Cyborg retalliated.

"Give it a rest Cyborg. Your just not cool." Robin informed him.

"Call like you see it brother." Beast Boy said.

"How am I not cool! I mean I got the cool laser cannon and I'm half robot half human." Cyborg said

"What is cool about that?" Raven asked.

"Well ummmm shut the hell up! You are just jealous!" Cyborg yelled

"Jealous of what your 2 percent human body?" Starfire taunted.

"You know what lets go out tonight. I'm going to show you that I can get a girl." Cyborg said.

"Sounds more like a prostitute to me." Robin added.

The Titans left the house on their way to the new club "Pimpin Cow". As they entered eyes turned to everyone, but Cyborg.

"Back off my man Trick!" Starfire screamed at a sexy single.

"Starfire I love you." Robin spoke. His words slurred.

"What is wrong with you?" Star asked him as he tripped over his shoes.

"Nothing...maybejustalittletomuchtodrink." Robin told her.

Starfire remained confused. As Star proceeded to help Robin up a tall man walked by smacking her butt.

"Girl you got it going on." He whistled.

"I want you to apologize for what you did." Star hissed.

"Well I just want you to come back to my place." He giggled.

Star grabbed the man by his neck and twisted it around.

"Andthaswhatyougetfortouchingmywomansasslikethatyouwomanizer.Nowcomeherestarandgiverobbypoosomesuga." Robin said.

Cyborg searched the club for one girl not in love with BB or Robin. He searched every corner for a lonely hearted desperate woman. Finally he found someone at last.

"Hey sugar. What is your name?" Cyborg asked smoothly.

"My name is Bubbles and for twenty minutes I expect forty bucks." Bubbles informed him.

"Okay then." Cyborg agreed grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

Cyborg pulled her to the middle of the dance floor.

"For the record I got a woman!" He exclaimed.

The Titans then left the Club. robin was drunk as hell, Starfire was happy, Beast Boy had seven women on each side of him, and Raven's skin was drying out from all the socialness she engaged in.

" Ravenyoulooklikeyourfrikin500yearsold."Robin muttered.

Raven remained silent. Thinking of a reply.

"Don't complain date rape when it happens." Raven said teleporting inside.

"Okay Bubbles lets go!" Cyborg exclaimed.

The others listened as Cyborg screamed. "wooooo!" "ha!" "yeeh!" Then there was a loud blast. The bedroom had been blown up.

"What is that!" Starfire exclaimed.

A purple thong had lodged itself on Robin's forhead.

"Hey! my favorite color!" Raven yelled stealing the panties.

BB, Robin, Starfire, and Raven all headed back into Cyborg's bedroom. Bubbles layed there blown to pieces and Cyborg short circuited.

"Oh well nobody liked him anyways." Starfire mentioned trying to lighten the mood.

Beast Boy walked over to Cyborg's body and reached into a slot on his back.

"Jackpot." Beast Boy muttered pulling out a wallet of overflowing money.

"Drama every night." Raven added.

Note: please review. and thanks for reading.


	2. Titan Wanted

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans**

The five Titans slept peacefully. The fact that Cyborg had short circuited, and had little chance of survival, barely effected the team. He was just that uncool. The next morning Starfire woke up early so that she could clean out Cyborg's area. Star floated down the hall, entering Cyborg's room. Everything was the same, as they left it. Bubble's guts, still layed everywhere, and her charred clothing still sat on the floor. Star garbbed a broom out of a secret hole in the wall. She had made the hole years ago so she could hide everything she wanted to put in the new room in there. Starfire swept Bubbles into a pile, and put her in the dustpan. Star left the dustpan so that she could pick Cyborg up, when she had heard a licking sound. Starfire spun around to see a small green dog eating Bubbles.

"Beast Boy! What are you doing!" Starfire exclaimed.

Beast Boy morphed back into his normal self, looking ashamed.

"I don't know what got into me." BB informed her, picking up the last bit of Bubbles up and swallowing it.

The two of them began cleaning the room together. Star bent over to pick up one of Cyborg's arms. BB watched.

_"She is so hot.." _BB thought watching her.

He knew that Starfire would never go for him though. The thought saddened him. Beast Boy began fantasizing about how they would live. A huge house. A happy family of four. Children. Small lightly tanned children, with green hair. Time past quickly. Before they knew it the rest of the house was up. Rae and Rob walked into the room to see, what they had done.

"It's awesome!" Robin exclaimed.

The room had a picture of each of the four members of the Titans, on one of the four walls.

"All we have to do is get furniture!" Beast Boy shouted, excited.

"Someone is a little more excited than they should be..." Raven stated.

Beast Boy ran out the room, embarrassed.

"Are we going to find a new Titan to replace Cyborg friends!" Starfire exclaimed.

" I don't know should we really do that..." Raven spoke, observing the others.

" Of course! And since when do you have morals Raven." Robin informed her.

" Yes! We can find a new cooler Titan! Lets have auditions!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"That is a wonderous idea!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Alright its decided! We are going to audition for a new Titan!" Robin shouted.

The Titans cheered.

"No more wet willies! No more wet willies! **No more wet willies!**" The cheered in unison.

Starfire and Robin went out to set up the posters, while BB and Rae would stay home and set up the audition area. Starfire took the gold sheets of paper, and began to post them on electricity posts, and sides of buildings. Robin walked around handing to the posters to civilians. Star flew up to the top Jump City Mall to rest, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Cyborg.

"What the fuck is this!" He shouted.

"It's a Titan audition notice." She informed him.

Cyborg began stepping towards Star. His left arm was missing, and he was beginning to rust.

"So you were going to replace me!" He shouted.

"You were just going to dipose of me! What happened to our brother, sister relationship!" Cyborg screamed.

" Oh that...umm well...see I was pretending, because I didn't want you to feel unimportant, even though you still were." Star told him.

Cyborg raised his right arm, preparing to blast her. The rust on his arm screeched, making the most unpleasant sound. Star flew into the air, being irritated.

"Oh no you don't you slut!" Cyborg yelled.

Before he knew it, his cannon jammed.

"Oh shit..." Cyborg muttered.

"Oh shit is right!" Starfire screamed.

Star flew down, at Cyborg tackling him. The force of the tackle ripped Cyborg's torso from his head, his legs, and one arm. Star then destroyed Cyborg with several starbolts. The Titan audition posters had been destroyed. Star flew down to the city ground searching for Robin. He was nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me...have you seen a teenage boy walking around in green spandex, a cape, and a mask?" Starfire asked the bouncer of "Pimpin Cow Night Club".

"Oh yeah..he went in several hours ago." The bouncer told her.

Star floated into the club searching for Robin. The bouncer turned his head to see what she had. Star searched and searched. Finally she found him. He was kissing a girl with a shirt that said "Hi, My name is Christi!" on it.

"Excuse me _Christi_, but you are kissing my boyfriend." Starfire stated.

Christie ignored her, and continued to make-out with Robin.

"okay." Star thought.

Christi flew through the concrete wall, as the starbolt blasted a hole through her shirt.

"ThatiswhyIlikeyouagain..." Robin spoke, his words slurred.

"Robin, you were not supposed to come to the club. You were supposed to be handing out Titan wanted notices!" Starfire yelled.

She grabbed his hand and led him out of the club. Outside the club was a trash can filled with the gold posters.

"Robin, you never...need to get another girl drunk just so you can make-out with her." Star began.

"Because you have me..." She finished.

Starfire kissed Robin, in the middle of the road as the sun set. The light was aimed on the two of them romantically.

"Robin. Why are you poking me?" Starfire asked.

**Note:** I know great way to end the chapter. Lol. Now **_REVIEW!_**


	3. Starfire's Guilt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

"Iain'tpokingyou,that's Boy Wonder." Robin stated.

Starfire, let go of Robin, disgusted. She was flattered, but embarrassed. She had dreamed about their first kiss, and never thought of it ending this way. Starfire turned and walked away, leaving Robin to stumble home alone. As she walked, tears fell down her cheeks. The further she walked the more tears came. Her eyes began to turn red. She felt anger. No more sadness. Just anger. Her eyes glew bright green, and her hands turned to fists. _'Robin'_ she thought. Starfire spun around watching Robin as he tripped over his feet.

"Robin...I have a surprise for you..." Starfire said, menacingly.

"Oh Yeah!" Robin exclaimed, sobering up.

Starfire grabbed his hand, and they walked home together. They entered the tower, noticing the extreme silence. '_Perfect'_ Star thought.

"Now which room do you want?" Robin asked.

"Oh you can have me anywhere." Starfire spoke, whorishly.

The two went to the couch, and began to sit down. Starfire jumped up, flew to the back.

"Star where are you going!" Robin called out.

"I have a surprise for you. It is something you humans call _longirie._" Starfire replied.

Robin's eyes grew wide as Starfire stepped into the light.

"Come get me!" Called Star.

Robin jumped up out of the seat, leaping towards Starfire, when a starbolt blasted him out of the air.

"What was that for?" Robin asked.

"You...you...hurt me today Robin. You poked me in my side. In my _heart_." Starfire cried out.

She leaped onto Robin, smashing his head into the floor.

"You kissed another girl! We were supposed to be! You weren't even supossed to be in the club anyways!" Starfire yelled, furiously.

Her eyes turned from the normal, bright green, to a dark red. The tears burned into Robin's suit as they fell off her face onto him.

"Please! Starfire please!" He yelled.

The double doors opened, and Beast Boy and Raven walked through. Star froze, and looked up at the two.

"Okay..." Raven monotoned, wiping drool off her face.

"I thought you guys weren't going to be home until later?" Beast Boy asked, wiping his face as well.

"Well we had a change of plans, since Mr. Pimp got caught!" Starfire yelled, proceeding with Robin's beating.

"Starfire! I can't control my male hormones. It is scientifically proven that males think about sex 24/7." Robin informed her.

"What about that whore!" Star exclaimed.

"She came on to me..." Robin explained.

"Well...you could have...pushed her away..." Starfire cried.

Tears rushed from her eyes. This time they were cold. Her eyes went from the dark red, to a light blue. Beast Boy and Raven slowly walked back the other way. Robin stood up to comfort Star, even though he was the one needing comfort. His black eyes were bleeding, and his broken nose was sliding down in a sagging motion.

"Star...I would never do anything to hurt you.." Robin stated innocently.

Starfire looked up at him, her eyes normal. She believed him. Starfire couldn't believe what she had done. She couldn't even look at him. The bruises and sores she had given him was too much for her to handle.

"Robin! I feel horrible!" Starfire screamed.

Her powers went out of control.

"Star!" Robin exclaimed.

Starfire had been swallowed by green light. When everything cleared, everything was alright, but Starfire was gone.

Beast Boy and Raven dashed through the doors.

"What was that!" They yelled in unison.

"Starfire, she is gone..." Robin began "We must conduct a full city wide search. Everyone and I mean **Everyone** Will help." Robin shouted.

Robin soon realised that it was his fault, she had gone missing. He lied. And because of that they may never see her again. Robin stood up, and his blood leaked onto the spot where Star had vanished.

**Note:** Hey people. Thank you so much for the reviews. Lol. I'm going to continue writing this story, but the process may be slow because I am focusing on a new Teen Titan story. I will keep this story going though. So thanks and remember to Review!


	4. Secrets

**_NOTE: Don't! Do Not! Look at the bottom of this page until you have read this chapter! If you do it will ruin the entire chapter! Please dont read the bottom of the chapter! Review please!_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.

Robin flinced as Raven waved her hands across his face. The marks Star had left on his face slowly vanished. the pain was excruciating. Robin began to cry as his nose slid back into place.

"Shut up." Raven told him.

The wounds vanished and they, took off beginning the search for Star. They reached the City Center, where the road split up into four different directions.

"What now?" BB asked looking at Raven.

Crust had dried up on her face from the drool she had missed.

"Raven what is growing on your face?" Robin asked.

"Nothing!" Beast Boy exclaimed jumping in front of her.

The Three Titans split up. BB North, Robin East, and Rae West. Raven materialised through several walls, into buildings with no doors searching for Starfire. Nothing. Raven sat down on a bench.

_"Why am I doing this?" _She asked herself.

All she could think about was Beast Boy. All she **_cared_** about was Beast Boy. She doubted that he loved her, or even liked her the least bit. But she always boubted everything. She never had hope. The End of the world was supposed to come, and it didn't. A smile grew across her face. _Hope_. The time she shared with Beast Boy must have meant something. He didn't just make love to her just because. He loved her as well.

"_Forget Starfire"_ Raven thought to herself. _"I'm going to go get my man..."_

"Excuse me have you seen a red head girl, with gorgeous green eyes, and a purple outfit on?" Robin asked several civilians.

He described her perfectly. Her beautiful eyes, her great personality, her excellent curves. Just decribing her made Robin happy. Apparently it made other people happy as well...men and women.

"Do you know where she is?" Robin asked a teenager.

The boy ignored him, continuing eating his french fries and burger.

"Alright. Don't cooperate. We can get it out another way." Robin threatened.

The boy continued to ignore him.

"Answer me!" Robin shouted.

He grabbed the boy by his throat and held him in the air.

"If you don't help me find my girlfriend---" Robin paused.

The people around froze, and stared at him as though he were going to kill the boy.

_"I called her my girlfriend." _he thought.

He didn't care what the people thought. He dropped the boy and stepped on him.

"Now I am going to count to three, tell me have you seen her and if you have where was she headed." Robin threated.

The boy swallowed his food, and looked at Robin.

"I saw...her flying to...the North." The boy choked.

"Thank you." Robin said politely.

He punched the boy right in his nose., knocking his head into the street.

"That is for taking so damn long to answer." He told him.

Robin pushed a button on his suit and within seconds his motorcycle was there. He dashed off, the people bewildered.

Beast Boy enetered an alleyway looking around.

"Star...Star!" He called out.

The was a loud noise, then a sniffle.

"Starfire..is that you." He called.

"Yes..Beast Boy.." She stated her green eyes lighting up.

"What happened?" He asked her ,sitting down next to her.

" It's a long story. Beast Boy I have been keeping a secret away from Robin.." She explained.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"If only I had been more honest with him." She told him.

"What is the secret?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't want to say it." She informed him, looking up.

"Aww...well to tell you the truth I have been keeping a secret as well..." BB told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. It is okay to have your own personal secrets." He told her.

"If you tell me your seceret I'll tell you mine." Beast Boy said, with a smile.

"Okay..." Star said looking at him.

"I really love Robin. We kissed and I wanted it to be romantic, but he began _poking_ me. And before that he was kissing another woman. So that is why I was so angry. I thought that our first kiss would be great...but it was only sloppy seconds, for me. On top of that now I can't tell if he really likes me, or if he is like other stereotypical men." Star told him.

"That is it!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"We all knew that you two would hook up, the moment you saw each other!" BB told her.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Well its my turn." Beast Boy said, putting his hand on her thigh.

He scooted closer to her, and put his arm around her.

"I had always loved someone...since we met." Beast Boy said.

"Let me guess...Raven...?" Star asked.

"No..." He told her.

"Beast Boy...you know my heart-----" Star began.

"I love Aqua Lad..." Beast Boy informed her.

**Note: **I know what you are thinking. What the hell! Lol. Yep well read on...read on...and review please.


	5. Secrets Part II

**Note: LOL! Thanks for all the reviews people! Lol. I am so happy...**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Starfire's jaw dropped. She looked at Beast Boy. Her mouth open wide, as well as his. They looked each other in the eyes. he was telling the truth. No laughing, no joking, no nothing.

"You can't be serious." Starfire said.

"I am." He told her.

"What is going on!" Someone or two yelled.

Robin and Raven stood behind the two.

"It isn't what it looks like." Star tried to explain.

"Trust **me** it isn't." Beast Boy told them.

"Then what is it." Raven asked.

"Not what it looks like..duh.." Star told her.

"You shouldn't be talking!" Raven shouted at Star.

A black veil covered Starfire's mouth.

"What are you doing!" Robin yelled at Raven, knocking her down.

The veil dissappeared. Robin pushed Beast Boy away from Star.

"Why were you molesting her!" He shouted.

"I wasn't!" BB countered.

"I saw your hand on her thigh." Robin said.

"That's because she is a whore, and wanted to get with him." Raven monotoned, standing up.

"That is enough!" Robin defended Star.

"Let's get out of here." Raven said, grabbing Beast Boy's hand teleporting to the tower.

"Everything is okay." Robin told Star looking her in her eyes.

She felt a warm,tingly sensation.

_"Maybe Beast Boy was right._" She thought.

"Let's go out to eat." She suggested.

"Good idea." Robin stated.

The two walked, holding hands. They skipped the rest of the line, and ordered their pizza. As they waited for the waiter to serve them,and stared at each other. Robin blushed, and turned away.

_" I am sooo horny.." _Robin thought.

"_He is sooo horny" _Starfire thought.

She continued to look at him.

"Robin..would you remove your mask...for me...?" Starfire asked

"Sure! Anything for you baby--cough cough-- I mean Star." Robin told her.

He slowly lifted the mask off his face, revealing the most gorgeous blue eyes the world had ever seen. Starfire felt that tingly emotion once again. Robin place the mask back on and looked at Star.

"Hey what is taking our waiter so long-----" Robin began.

His head was turned. Star looked at what he was staring at. Raven and Beast Boy were being served by their waiter.

"Hold on." Robin said getting up.

Star didn't even realise what Robin was about to do. She was still mesmerized by his eyes. She watched as he beat the crap out of Beast Boy. She felt like a fourteen year old girl again. Staring at boys watching their every move. Stealing their used forks off their trays to complete their sanctuary. Starfire's train of thought was intterupted, when Raven telekinetically threw her off the building.

"How could you!" Raven shouted.

"Raven!" Star called.

A bus slammed into Star's side, knocking her into a wall.

"That is enough!" Star screamed.

Green light encircled her body. She flew up and charged at Raven knocking her out of the air. She grabbed raven out of the whole she had created in the ground and threw her through two buildings. Raven looked up to see several starbolts flying at her. She blocked the bolts, and a huge cloud of smoke appeared. Two green lights headed her way. Starfire. Star grabbed Raven's cloak, and swung her into a light post.

"You bitch..." Raven muttered, wiping blood off her cheeks.

The two charged at each other.

"Raven, I tried to be nice." Star said.

"Be nice! By trying to steal my man!" Raven yelled.

Darkness grabbed Star, and began pulling her towards Raven. Instantly Raven was knocked out the air, Robin jumped down and caught Star, who was out of breath.

Starfire woke up, with Robin standing over her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I guess so. Where are the others.?" She asked.

"Oh, they are locked away in a secret chamber I built. Unescapable." He informed her.

"That was a fight. To be honest Beast boy and I stopped fighting so we could watch you two. But the when she nearly killed you I knocked Beast Boy out and kicked Raven out the air, paralyzing her for the time being." Robin told her.

"Raven always was an evil ho." Star said.

The two of them shared a laugh, then everything went silent.

"So what did happen do in the alley?" Robin asked.

"Oh...yeah...you need to release the others. Beast Boy and I will explain." Starfire told him.

Robin vanished into the hallway, and was back within seconds, out of breath.

"Now what happened?" Robin asked.

"Finally..someone wants to listen to the truth." Beast Boy stated.

"Well. We have been kepping secrets." Starfire said.

"Secrets that are important. To all of us." Beast Boy added.

" Robin...I...love you...I have loved you since we met. I don't want to sound crazy, and I don't know if you feel the way I do, but I have always thought of you as more than a brother. When we were **_stranded_** on that planet, that is when I knew that I really loved you..." Starfire told him.

Robin froze. He was happy, that she shared the feeling he had been keeping a secret as well. He kept his feeling hidden though. He didn't want her to know that he was unexplainably happy.There was a long silence, then Beast Boy began.

" Well, I love someone." He stated.

Raven's eyes grew wide, and a smile began to form. Robin and Raven looked at each other, then turned back to BB.

"I love...Aqua Lad." He told them smiling.

Raven, and Robin gave Beast Boy the same reaction as Star did. Beast Boy knew Robin was cool with it. But he couldn't tell with Raven.

"So is everyone sorry?" Star asked.

"Yeah I guess so" Robin said.

Raven still had her mouth open.

"We'll take that as a yes." BB said.

Note: Lol. Hey people what did you think of that chapter. I was more mellow than the last chapter, but next chapter will definitely make up for that. I promise. Lol.Thanks again for all the reviews. Now review!


	6. Secrets Part III

_**Note: Again! Don't read the bottom until you have read the entire chapter. Review!**_

Raven stood up, and slowly walked back to her room. She skipped dinner.

_"Beast Boy+ Gay ?"_ Raven thought.

She remained shocked. She was more than shocked. She was pissed. Trust was a big thing for her. She trusted him. She thought he loved her. She was wrong. Very wrong. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it..." She cried.

Raven cried...She never cried before...since she was a kid...or at least she pretended she didn't cry.

"Starfire." She spoke.

Starfire entered the room without permission.

"What do you want." Raven monotoned.

"It is okay Raven there will be another person." Star told her.

"That is easy for you to say. You got you little green spandex wearing boyfriend." Raven said.

"If I'm not mistaken..Beast Boy wears spandex as well." Star said.

"Well he is gay!" Raven yelled.

"He could be Bi." Star told her.

"Wow! Like that is even better!" Raven shouted.

"I am only trying to help." Starfire told her, getting frustrated.

"Well----" Raven said, trying to think of a smart remark.

" I hate you!" Raven shouted.

"Ahh! " Star screamed.

Fighting again. Hair flew, fingernails broke, eyeshadow smeared.

"I hate you too!" Starfire shouted. Green beams shot from her eyes, blowing raven through the wall, outside.

Raven crashed into the water surrounding the tower.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven screamed from _unda the sea_. (AN: Let me stop)

The water formed a huge wave. Starfire flew outside, preparing for another assult on Raven, when the tidal wave crashed into her. Starfire layed choking on the Tower's Shore.

"What do you think of that?" Raven asked her.

Raven walked slowly up to Star's face and looked her in the eyes.

" I am better than you!" Raven screamed, raising her hands.

The black raven formed a shadow behind her. Star stood up as the raven flew down at her. Star shot starbolts, but they had no effect.

_"RAVEN._" She thought.

"Raven!" Starfire screamed.

Starfire's mouth opened wide, and a gold beam shot through. The beam ripped up the ground and tore through the water, knocking Raven from the air. the black raven vanished. Star flew out and caught Raven, throwing her back on land.

"Ouch..." Raven muttered.

"PMSing are we?" Star asked.

"No." Raven said, toppling over.

Raven sat on her hands and knees.

"I was devastated, when Beast Boy said he loves Aqua Lad." Raven said looking up at the ocean.

A green dolphin and a boy in a blue and black suit swam side by side.

"UGH!" Raven shouted.

"Bad luck." Satrfire laughed.

"Ahhh..uggghhh...oooo." Raven moaned.

Raven rubbed her stomache.

"Did you have something bad to eat?" Star asked.

"No.." Raven informed her.

"Food poisoning. Ugh I hate that." Star told her.

"Starfire...I have been keeping secrets of my own..." Raven said looking up at Star.

Raven stood up, and turned away from Star. Starfire walked closer to Raven, but Raven teleported farther away from Star.

"What do you mean? I am here to help..." Starfire told her.

Raven turned around facing Star, tears fell from her eyes.

"Another end of the world?" Star asked looking confused.

"No Starfire...Remember the night you and Robin went out to post the audition notes?" Raven asked, tears flowing faster.

"Yes.." Star began.

"That was the night that I thought Beast Boy loved me. I thought we were meant to be. I was WRONG." Raven monotoned, her tears vanishing. The wind blew past the two of them, Raven's eyes glowing.

"Raven calm down! I am your friend!" Star cried.

"I have no friends! I have no love! I have no purpose!" Raven shouted.

The wind pounded the two of them, rain began to pour, and thunder cackled in the sky.

"If I can't have Beast Boy!------"Raven began to yell, but she stopped. She collapsed to the floor, and everything returned to normal.

"Raven what is wrong with you. You must tell me, if I am to help!" Starfire screamed. Tears began to fall from her soft cheeks.

Raven climbed to her knees, and looked up at Starfire.

"Starfire I am pregnant..." Raven confessed.

**_Note: _**Just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? I love to keep you waiting...lol..nah I do it for interest. Thanks for all the reviews.I am going to begin the Titan auditions soon, but I need some help with the auditioners so if you have any ideas and wouldlike for them to be in the story email them to me.Thanks. Now guess what I am about to say? U got it. Stop reading this frikin paragraph and review!


	7. The First Audition

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way shape or form have anythin to do with the creation or owning of Teen Titans**

I Dedicate this chapter to mychemicalromancefan4life because they encouraged me to come back here and write more so yea thanks again for that.

"Well I guess we better get started on the auditions, the huh.." Robin said anxiously to the others

They each, sat at the long table awaiting their first, auditioner.

"Oh yeah before we begin, has anyone seen Raven?" Robin asked confused. He couldn't understand why she wasn't there

"Well...ummm...seee...she's having a couple of problems right now...problems I wish not to explain." Star stated.

"Okay I guess... I mean if she is not feeling well, then what can we do." Robin said pushing the thought of her out of his mind

"FIRST AUDITION!" BB called.

The silver doors slid to the sides. In walked a young looking woman. She wore a long orange, glistening robe. A barely noticeable sun, sat centered on her chest.

"My name is Sol..." She announced

Sweat dripped off Robins face...onto the clipboard. Starfire noticed.

"And what are your abilities?" Star asked

"Well for one you can see, I am hot. Hot hot.." She said, staring at Robin with her big icy blue eyes.

Robin sweat more and more.

"I don't think being HOT is enough...to be a titan" Starfire said, glaring at Robin.

"Well...ummm..Miss Sol..would you mind demonstrating your talents for us...err..." Robin asked

Sol licked her lips, and leaned over the table.

"Anthing for you...Robin my dear..." Sol whispered

Sol spun around, model walked to steps, (making sure to shake her butt) and did a split in the middle of the floor. She sprung from the split into a backhand spring. The room temperature went up 10 degrees.

"Is it gettin hot in hurrr...?" Asked Sol..strutting her stuff. She slowly un buttoned her robe to reveal a small two-piece bathing suit with small suns all over them.

"EXCUSE ME!" Robin exclaimed..standing up.

Two green bolts of light molded the door together.

"NO! SIT DOWN!" Star ordered, pulling him down into the seat next to her.

"I need a volunteer.." Sol said seducingly

BeastBoy sat there, unphased by her performance.

"I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE NOW..." Starfire muttered, through her grinding teeth.

"No I think i am just getting started, and someone over there seems to enjoy it." Sol told her

Starfire lept up. "GET OUT!" she screamed.

"NO" Sol said sternly

Star tackled Sol, slapping her, and mashing her face into the iron desks. BeastBoy sat up.

"Now this is entertainment.." He said

"OWWW!" Starfire screamed, as Sol bit her ear. Sol kicked Star in the shin, and kneed her in the face as she kneeled over.  
The papers in the office scattered. The desks collapsed, and the computers cracked. Beastboy cackled watching in glee. Their fun was soon interrupted. As Star smashed Sol's face into the wall...she quickly remembered. The house began to shake.

"HEHEHE...What joy that was" Star said wiping blood off her nose.

Sol sat tied up in the computer chair, as the house shook more and more violently.

"Sorry, but we must go now" Starfire teased, holding Robin's arm.

"WHAT IS WITH THE NOISE!" Raven yelled, teleporting downstairs.

They watched from the corner as Raven stared at Sol menacingly.

"You...you you...were the one who disturbed me from my rest...you bitch..." Raven muttered.

"No Raven please..." Sol cried. Everything returned to room temperature.

"You always were a slut. A floozy with no life...or respect for herself. I never trusted you.  
and when you came back to my mother's doorstep...crying...because you were raped...I knew you were a lie you prostitute!" Raven screamed slashing her fingernails across Sol's face.

"How much better are you now?" Raven asked

"But I don't know you...we never met!" Sol yelled

"What is wrong with Raven?" Beastboy asked. "She has never been so hostile" He added.

Starfire snickered. "The whore deserves it."

Raven continuously slashed Sol across her face, craving long gashes into her once smooth skin.

"Stop! please! Stop!" Sol cried.

Robin lept at Raven, but was caught in mid-air.

"So now you the Prince wants to help, the one he banned from Azarath so long ago!" Raven exclaimed

"What are you talking about?" Robin yelled

Flies gathered on Sol's face...

"UHH..OOOO...OHHHHH!" Raven cried out.

She toppled to her knees,like a collapsing building.

Beastboy ran out to catch her Raven. Star looked up. Robin placed his feet on the ground.

"Raven what is going on?" BB asked

"Let me go!" Raven yelled rolling out of his arms, knocking the chair Sol sat in over.

"Raven.." BB called out.

"Beastboy" She thought..

"AHHH!UHHHH!" Raven moaned...she moaned louder and louder. Her breathing increased. Raven grabbed Beastboy by the leg and pulled him closer

"What are you doing!" He shouted

"Come closer.." She whispered, pulling him in closer.

"Why why, what did I do?" He asked scared.

"YOU want to know whta you did to me!" Raven shouted, gasping for breath...

"What you did...WHAT YOU DID TO ME! Beastboy...You told me you loved me...and then you leave me for a long haired, spandex wearin man..and now look where we are!" She explained.

"Where we are! Where we are. You must be mistaken, look where YOU are." BB tried to correct her.

"Your wrong...because...this...this is your baby!" Raven shouted, titened her grasp on her arm.

Everyone watched in amazement.

"It can't be.." He muttered.

"Baby Moma drama." Sol said.

Raven took in one last gasp of air...and pushed...pushed...

"Wahhhh!----"the cries were interrupted "Can i come in?" Stan the next audidtioner walked in uninvited

**NOTE: lol hey people **i know its been a long time, so i just wanted to come back with a good chapter..so i hope you like it...and remember to review!


End file.
